hypnobraifandomcom-20200214-history
Skales
"Look into my eyessss! I will control you." —Skales to Cole Skales is the general of the Hypnobrai Serpentine tribe and formerly second in command to Slithraa. When Pythor united all four of the Serpentine tribes, Skales became second in command of the entire Serpentine. When Pythor released the Great Devourer and was consumed by the beast, Skales sought to rule the entire Serpentine, until Lord Garmadon convinced them to work for him. When the Serpentine thought Garmadon mad in his quest to find the Dark Island, Skales betrayed him and became the new snake king. Like Pythor, Skales sought revenge on the people of Ninjago, so he and the Serpentine went underground to attack Ninjago from below. In the process, they stumbled upon the Stone Army tomb. The Great Devourer's leftover venom awakened the Stone Army, who escaped from the now releasing tomb, which left Skales and the Serpentine trapped underground again. Years later, it was revealed that the Serpentine made the Stone Army tomb into their new home, and Skales now has a wife named Selma and a son named Skales Jr.. History During the Serpentine wars, Skales was a warrior and second-in-command of the Hypnobrai tribe. Rise of the Snakes Skales first appears with the other Hypnobrai after Slithraa accidentally hypnotizes himself and falls under the control of Lloyd Garmadon. Lloyd later orders the Hypnobrai to raid Jamanakai Village for its candy and sweets, where Skales questions Slithraa's orders. However, Slithraa declares that Skales will follow his command because he holds the staff. When the Ninja arrive at the village and eventually overcome the Hypnobrai, Skales sees the Hypnobrai staff taken from Slithraa by the Ninja Cole. Skales approaches Cole and begins hypnotizing him, only to be interrupted when he is kicked in the face by Nya. Back at the Hypnobrai tomb, Skales questions Slithraa further by declaring that Lloyd is merely and child and that he doesn't belong with the Serpentine. However, Slithraa retorts and orders Skales to stand down. Skales is then approached by Mezmo, who calls him a coward for not doing anything against Slithraa, as all of the Hypnobrai are aware that their general is under Lloyd's spell. Skales replies by declaring that he plans to destroy the Ninja from within, as it is revealed that Skales successfully hypnotized Cole. Home When Lloyd orders the Hypnobrai to build a tree house "fortress" for him, Skales is seen with Rattla, revealing that he hypnotized Cole. However, the two are interrupted by Slithraa, who scolds them both for "slacking" when the others are working. Skales again questions Slithraa's orders, asking why he is instructing the the tribe to build Lloyd's fortress when they should be taking their staff back. Slithraa retorts, remarking that Skales knows better than to question his judgement. When the Ninja arrived and attempted to destroy the tree house, Skales noticed Cole and "activated" his hypnotic powers, forcing Cole to fight against the other Ninja. With the Ninja distracted, Skales and the other Hypnobrai retreated. Lloyd begged them to stay and protect his fortress, to which Skales responded by sending Lloyd down one of his own trap doors in the tree house. Skales and the other Hypnobrai found the Ninja's monastery, where they took back their staff and burned down the monastery in the process. When the Hypnobrai returned to their tomb, Skales was in possession of the staff, until Slithraa ordered him to return it. However, Skales refused, and eventually challenged Slithraa to a Slither Pit battle for leadership of the tribe. When Skales began the battle, he fought Slithraa with his bare hands alone. Slithraa attempted to hypnotize Skales, but Skales quickly kicked him in the face. Mezmo, the judge of the Slither Pit, then lowered a rack of weapons for the two to choose from, with Skales choosing a katana and a small dagger. Slithraa threw a pick axe at Skales, which he quickly managed to dodge. Skales eventually overcame Slithraa when he appeared to mesmerize the former general with dance-like movements and a quick kick to the face, which Rattla referred to as Fang Kwon Do. Skales was given the staff, and his appearance then began to change, as he now had a tail in place of his legs and bore the same markings on his skin that Slithraa bore. Skales then declared that Slithraa would be loyal to him now, to which the latter reluctantly agreed. Skales then ordered Lloyd to leave the tribe and never return. Never Trust a Snake Skales returns when Lloyd sends the rival Serpentine tribe, the Fangpyre, to attack the Hypnobrai as revenge for betraying him. However, it is revealed that the Fangpyre general, Fangtom, is actually an old best friend of Skales, which leads to the Fangpyre allying with the Hypnobrai and turning against Lloyd. Skales and Fangtom briefly think up a solution as to what to do with Lloyd now that he is useless to them, not noticing Lloyd's attempt to escape whilst they are talking among themselves. Can of Worms Skales returns again when Pythor P. Chumsworth, the last of the Anacondrai Serpentine tribe, attempts to unite all of the Serpentine tribes. Skales declares that Pythor will need to use more than words to unite the Serpentine. When all of the Serpentine appear to begin fighting with each other during Pythor's speech, Skales spots a Ninja and says he will take care of it. Skales and the Serpentine succeed in capturing all of the Ninja, save for Zane, who swoops in and knocks Skales and Pythor to the ground. When Zane frees the Ninja and escapes with them by using his Shurikens of Ice to freeze the entire corridor, Skales helps Pythor up and declares that he will need to still do better to unite the tribes. The Snake King In the following episode, Skales and Pythor discover the Lost City of Ouroboros. Pythor sends Skales to gather all of the Serpentine and bring them to Ouroboros, where he once again attempts to unite all of the Serpentine tribes. Skales is seen placing a set of earplugs in his ears and Pythor declares that Skales will be his second-in-command so long as he follows Pythor's orders. Pythor challenges the four Serpentine generals, Skales included, to a fight for their alligence and their staffs, where Skales hands Pythor the Sacred Flute (which was used to drive the Serpentine underground centuries ago) to Pythor during his fight with the other generals. Pythor begins playing the flute, which weakens the other three Serpentine generals. With earplugs in his ears, Skales pretends to be in pain, and gives up his staff, along with the other generals. Skales later appears with Pythor when he captures the Ninja and forces them to fight against the mysterious Samurai X in his Samurai Mech in the Ouroboros Slither Pit arena. When the Ninja and the Samurai decide to team-up against the Serpentine, Skales is present when Pythor orders the Serpentine to go after the Samurai, and when Pythor looks on in disgust as the Samruai escapes. Tick Tock Skales appears with Pythor and the other Serpentine generals, who are in search of a map leading to the locations of the Four Silver Fang Blades. Skales remarks in disbelief that their ancestors have left them nothing, and angrily asks where the Fang Blades are hidden. Skales also remarks that Pythor needs to find the map soon, as the other Serpentine will begin to think that Pythor does not know what he is doing. Skales is also present when Pythor discovers that the anti-venom in the five Serpentine staffs reveals the location of the Fang Blades when it leaks over the Map of Dens. Once Bitten, Twice Shy In the search of the first Fang Blade, the map leads Skales, Pythor, and the Serpentine to Mega Monster Amusement Park. With the park heavily crowded, Skales suggests that they wait until dark, so that they don't attract unwanted attention. However, Pythor suggests that he and the Serpentine will fit in with the crowd due to their appearance. When Pythor and the Serpentine enter the park, a family asks Pythor if they can take a picture with him, to which Pythor agrees and Skales takes the picture. Later, Skales begins digging for the Fang Blade, which is buried directly under a ride called the Ghost Train. Skales eventually finds the Fang Blade and looks on in confidence as Pythor declares that the blade is theirs. However, the Ninja arrive, threatening to take the blade. Skales and Pythor back off in fear as the Ninja have defeated the other Serpentine. When Zane accidentally freezes himself and his teammates in an attempt to stop the Serpentine, Skales is among the many who laugh at Zane's mistake. Skales and Pythor escape with the blade, until it is stolen by the mysterious Samurai X in his Samurai Mech. Skales doesn't appear again until the Serpentine eventually overcome the mech and take back the Fang Blade. When Jay threatens to stop the Serpentine, Skales is one of the many snakes who laugh when they realize that Jay was apparently bitten by a Fangpyre. The Royal Blacksmiths Skales appears with Pythor after they are given a poster advertising for the Ninjago Talent show and the "Blade Cup", which is actually the Constrictai Fang Blade. When Skales realizes that the Ninja are here, he declares that there is no chance to take the Fang Blade. However, Pythor remains confident. During the Ninjago Talent show, Pythor disguises himself as a judge by using a fake beard, as well as Skales and some of the Hypnobrai, who are sitting in the audience. When the Ninja are up for their act in the show, Pythor signals for Skales to order the other Hypnobrai to stop them, which he does. The Green Ninja Skales is present when Pythor and the Serpentine travel to the Fire Temple to dig up the third Fang Blade, and he is first seen through the vision of Zane's robotic Falcon. Skales is also present when Pythor finds the Fang Blade and when the Ninja arrive to stop them. Due to the Fire Temple's volcano now being unstable due to the intense heat, Skales orders that Pythor and the Serpentine must leave the temple before it explodes, much to Pythor's dismay. However, he does find the Fang Blade later. All of Nothing Skales and the other three Serpentine generals stood guard in the Serpentine's underground fortress while they were waiting for Pythor to return with the fourth Fang Blade. When the Ninja arrived to take back the three Fang Blades in the fortress, Skales and some of the Hypnobrai surrounded Kai. Skales attempted to hypnotize Kai, but the fire ninja was able to fight without using his eyes, and used his Spinjitzu to defeat Skales and the Hypnobrai. When Pythor returns with the fourth Fang Blade and the Ninja fall into his trap (which turns out to be a large cage that is chained to the ceiling of the fortress), Pythor decides that he and the Serpentine must immediately return to Ouroboros to awaken the Great Devourer, but the Serpentine beg him to allow them to celebrate in capturing the Ninja, stating that "it would be a shame" not to use the fortress more. Skales suggests that Pythor allow them the celebration, and that they will return the blades to Ouroboros the next day. Skales was also present when Lloyd's father, Lord Garmadon, arrived with the Skeleton Army. Skales fought a few of the skeleton warriors, but was then distracted by Nuckal, which allowed Kruncha to attack Skales from behind, temporarily knocking-out the Hypnobrai general. The Rise of the Great Devourer When Pythor takes back the Fang Blades from the Ninja, Skales arrives and picks him up in the Rattlecopter. Pythor is confident that the Rattlecopter won't make it to Ouroboros fast enough, but Skales reveals that he already had the Serpentine hijack a tour bus to get them to the city faster, much to Pythor's delight. When the Ninja chased after the tour bus, which was now the mutated Serpentine bus, Pythor ordered Skales to make sure that the Ninja didn't reach the front, which Skales agreed to see to himself. Cole eventually found his way to the second car, where Skales and a few of the Serpentine were waiting for him. Although Skales declared that it was the "end of the line" for Cole, the earth ninja turned his Sythe of Quakes into the Tread Assualt vehicle and used its canon to knock Skales off of the bus. Day of the Great Devourer After the Great Devourer was awakened by Pythor, Skales was seen with Fangtom in the graveyard where the Fangpyre were entombed, with the Serpentine having decided to use the tomb to hide from the Great Devourer. Fangtom blamed Skales for allowing the Serpentine to listen to Pythor. Skales defends himself by claiming that he had no way of knowing that Pythor was mad, to which Fangtom retorts by saying that Skales should have known better since he was Pythor's second-in-command. When the Great Devourer approaches, Skales, Fangtom, and the other Serpentine hide inside of the tomb. After the Great Devourer was defeated by the Ninja and Lord Garmadon, Skales was seen inside the Fangpyre tomb when he said "Someone has to lead now.", implying that he was planning to take control of the entire Serpentine. Darkness Shall Rise Skales attempted to convince the Serpentine to let him lead and be their king in place of the presumably deceased Pythor P. Chumsworth. However, the Serpentine did not think that he was a good leader and went to ally with Lord Garmadon when he convinced the Serpentine of his power by using the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu to rebuild the remains the Destiny's Bounty as the Black Bounty. Skales protested, claiming that Garmadon wasn't even a Serpentine. Despite this, the Serpentine left with Garmadon, leaving Skales and the other Serpentine generals behind. Skales and the other generals make themselves a temporary lair in the subway system, where they try to think of a plot to win back the Serpentine. Skales eventually decides to blackmail Garmadon into letting him lead the Serpentine by kidnapping Lloyd from the Ninja and having the other three Serpentine generals rob a bank as a distraction for the Ninja. With Lloyd left alone, Skales enters and attempts to kidnap the boy. However, Sensei Wu and Nya eventually arrive, and Skales is sent to jail. Ninjaball Run During the Ninjaball Run, the other Serpentine generals break Skales free from jail in the Serpentine Bus. During his attempt to avoid the police, Skales ends up driving the bus right into the middle of the Ninjaball Run. Skales decides to compete in the race, doing whatever it takes to win. However, Skales eventually ends up crashing the bus into some of the other racers, which stops him from winning the race. Although Skales does not win the race, he rescues Lord Garmadon when he is about to be arrested by the police, smugly rubbing it in Garmadon's face that he is the one who needs help now. Child's Play Skales appears with Lord Garmadon and the other Serpentine at the Ninjago Museum of History, where Garmadon plans to resurrect the skeleton of the Grundle with his Mega Weapon. After it appears that Garmadon's spell is broken when the Ninja interfere, Skales and the Serpentine generals steal a coffin from the museum. The Ninja chase after them, only for Skales and the Serpentine generals to retreat into the sewer, leaving the coffin behind. The Stone Army Skales appears at Ouroboros when Lord Gamradon arrives in the Rattlecopter, and when Garmadon asks the Serpentine to help him find the fabled Island of Darkness mentioned in Captain Soto's log. Although Skales is skeptical of the island's existence, he and the other Serpentine generals agree to help Garmadon. During Lord Garmadon's quest to find island, Skales believes Garmadon has gone mad, and he talks the other Serpentine generals into betraying Garmadon. Skales pretends to see the island out in the sea, which attracts Garmadon's attention. With Garmadon distracted, Skales forces Garmadon off of the Rattlecopter with his staff. The three Serpentine generals then declare Skales their new king, and they return to the City of Ouroboros as Skales laughs in triumph, finally securing his place as ruler of the Serpentine. The Day Ninjago Stood Still At the City of Ouroboros, Skales is declared the new king of the Serpentine, being given a special crown to symbolize this. Skales then explains his plan for the Serpentine to burrow beneath Ninjago City, in order to bury the people of Ninjago as revenge for locking the Serpentine underground. While Skales has the Constrictai burrow beneath the city, he and the other Serpentine come to a dead end, which turns out to be a large ancient wall. Skales declares that the wall must be destroyed to bring down the city, but then notices a bizarre symbol on the wall. Skalidor tells Skales that the symbol on the wall actually resembles himself. Skales opens the wall, which in reality turns out to be a door to the tomb of the Overlord's Stone Army. Skales and the other Serpentine discover the stone statues, which are quickly awakened by venom of the Great Devourer. After a quick fight between the Serpentine and the indestructible Stone Warriors, the Stone Army escapes from the tomb as the door begins to reseal. This leaves Skales and the rest of the Serpentine trapped in the chamber. Curse of the Golden Master Years later, the Ninja are attacked by the Digital Overlord's Nindroids and a mysterious robbed stranger, who leaves behind a white Serpentine scale. Believing that the Serpentine are connected to the attack, the Ninja go underground to find the snakes. When they stumble upon the Stone Army tomb and realize that it has been open, Skales appears, recognizing the Ninja in disgust. Believing that Skales stole the hard drive containing the Digital Overlord virus, the Ninja raid Skales' shopping cart, only to find the latest edition of Ninjago Magazine. It is revealed that the Serpentine have made the Stone Army tomb into their new home, and Skales now has a wife named Selma and a son named Skales Jr.. Skales Jr. asks in fear if the Ninja's presence is connected to the "Golden Master", a remark that peeks the interest of the Ninja. Skales reluctantly agrees to allow the Ninja into the tomb. Skales explains that the Serpentine have decided to reform and live in peace among each other, and that they have also vowed to never return to the surface. Acidicus then appears and tells the Ninja the story of the Golden Master, who the Ninja and Serpentine believe to be Lloyd. Later, the Serpentine are attacked by an army of Nindroids. Skales angrily asks Zane what "evil" they have brought to their home. When the Ninja realize that the Nindroids are being powered by a type of eel called "electrocobrai" and remove the electrocobrai from their backs, Skales declares that "the boy" (referring to Lloyd) holds too much power, and that he fears that the curse of Golden Master is upon them. Before the Ninja leave, Skales says that there is only one Serpentine who ever had a history of using electrobobrai, who is later revealed to be Pythor. The Titanium Ninja Skales appears briefly with his son, declaring that this time it is the Ninja's fight to lose, referring to the rise of the Golden Master. Skales later orders the people of Ninjago to go underground with the Serpentine, to save them from the wrath of the Golden Master, who is actually revealed to be the Overlord, and not Lloyd as Skales and the Serpentine once thought. The Corridor of Elders When Master Chen succeeds in turning his army into Anacondrai via a magic spell and plans to conquer Ninjago, the Ninja manage to convince the people of Ninjago, as well as the Serpentine, into helping them in their final fight against Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. Skales is seen with Skales Jr. during Kai's speech. At the Corridor of Elders, Skales fights Chen's army along with the Ninja and Elemental Masters. At one point in the battle, Skales is almost shredded by an Anacondrai Crusher, until the Ninja drop the anchor of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 on the crusher and save Skales. Skales then joyfully remarks that he thought he would never be happy to see that ship again. When Chen and his army are banished to the Cursed Realm and the battle is over, Skales is seen with Skales Jr. and Karloff, cleaning up the remains of Chen's vehicles. Secrets Discovered Skales and Skales Jr., along with some Constrictai, tracked the Vermillion warriors to the swamp and watched as Krux and Acronix dragged an aging Wu to their lair. Later, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, and Cole picked up the signatures of Skales and his son on board the Destiny's Shadow. Thinking they were more Vermillion, the three Ninja attacked them. However, Lloyd recognized the snakes and ordered the others to stop. Skales then explained that the Vermillion warriors were the pure first progeny of the Great Devourer, and that, like the Devourer, they would consume everything in their path. When Cole revealed that they had discovered breeding tanks in Krux's lair in the museum, Skales said that the tanks were sufficient for breeding small numbers of Vermillion, but that breeding an entire army required a swamp; the same swamp that the Time Twins were using as their lair. When Lloyd asked if Skales could show them the way to the swamp, the Hypnobrai general said that he could not because he had a family to protect. However, he gave the Ninja a map to the swamp and wished them luck. Skales also warmed them that the Time Twins were preparing the Vermillion warriors for war. Fan fiction Frank's Adventure In the LEGO Minifigures Showcase story Frank's Adventure, Skales first appears approaching two aliens that were captured by Rattla and a random Hypnobrai scout. Skales commands one of the aliens to look into his eyes, attempting to hypnotize the alien. Later when Skales is seen playing his pipe organ, Slithraa reports to him that his daughter, Slizzer, has run off and disappeared, which prompts Skales to set out a search for Slizzer. Skales and his tribe eventually track down Slizzer to the aliens' mothership, only to find that an alien named Frank had provided Slizzer with a place to hide from Skales in the mothership. It is revealed that Skales had shunned his daughter for attempting to influence the other Hypnobrai into using their powers for good and ending their wars and fighting with the other Serpentine tribes. Skales begins a short battle with Canius, the aliens' leader, and Frank. While Skales is distracted during a brief conversation attempting to win Slizzer back, Frank smashes the Hypnobrai Staff. With the anti-venom that holds Skales' own life force free from the capsule in the staff, this causes Skales to vanish into thin air. After Skales is seemingly erased from existence, Slizzer vows to avenge his death, and she becomes the new general of the Hypnobrai tribe. LEGO.com Bio "Warrior and second in command of the Hypnobrai tribe. Skales masters the ancient art of Fang-kwon-do. When he sees Slithraa fall under Lloyd’s control, Skales sees an opportunity to fulfill his own ambitions for control. Raiding villages for candy is beneath him, not to mention a complete waste of his Hypnobrai powers. Skales sets his own cunning plans in motion. He schemes to strike at the Ninja from within and patiently waits for events to unfold in his favor." Appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9444 Cole's Tread Assault Notes *Skales is the only Serpentine general to appear in two LEGO sets as a Minifigure. Gallery Skales LEGO Club Ad.png|Skales' first appearance on the back of LEGO Club Magazine (Nov - Dec 2011). Slithraa and Skales Ep 1.png|Skales questioning Slithraa's raid on Jamanakai Village. Mezmo and Skales Ep 1.png|Skales and Mezmo. Slithraa and Skales Ep 2.jpg skales (before becoming General).jpg|Skales with the Hypnobrai staff. SkaleswithRattla.png|Skales talking to Rattla. Skales doing Fangkwondo.png|Skales fighting Slithraa. Slithraa Down.png|Skales pining Slithraa down. Skales leading Hypnobrai.png|Skales leading the Hypnobrai. Skales at Ouroboros.png|Skales at Ouroboros. Skales Wallpaper.png|Skales' wallpaper from LEGO.com. Skales in Hypnobrai video.jpg|Skales in the Hypnobrai video on LEGO.com (Note: Hypnobrai has been misspelled). "Hypnobrai" - LEGO Ninjago Skalesona.jpg|Skales on the anchor of the Destiny's Bounty. Hypnotize.png|Skales as he appears on the Hypnotize card. Skales Ep 20.png|Skales after betraying Garmadon. SOR Skales.png|Skales' token in Shadow of Ronin. Category:Skales' family Category:Fan fiction